sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowe życie! Czas rozstania zapisany w gwiazdach
Nowe życie! Czas rozstania zapisany w gwiazdach (jap. 新しき生命! 運命の星々別離の時 Atarashiki inochi! Unmei no hoshiboshi wakare no toki) – 37 (126) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 18 lutego 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek ponownie ukazuje scenę wtargnięcia Super Czarodziejki z Księżyca do wnętrza Pharaoh 90 oraz powrót z stamtąd z niemowlęciem na rękach. Jednak tym razem widzimy jeszcze, jak Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune zabierają dziecko i zostawiają czarodziejkę samą. Potem zajmują się nią pozostałe wojowniczki. Następnie przenosimy się do mieszkania Mamoru, gdzie dochodzi do siebie Chibiusa. Oczywiście pierwszą rzeczą, o jaką pyta mała po przebudzeniu jest Hotaru. Czarodziejki jednak nie potrafią powiedzieć jej, czy Hotaru żyje. Zapewniają ją jednak, że wszystko z pewnością będzie dobrze, i zdaje się, że to uspokaja małą. Niedługo potem obserwujemy Harukę i Michiru zajmujące się małą podopieczną. Postanawiają oddać Hotaru jej prawowitemu ojcu, to jest Sōichiemu Tomoe. Odwiedzają go w szpitalu. Mężczyzna przeżył katastrofę w Akademii Nieskończoności, i choć ma dość poważne obrażenia fizyczne, a także sporo luk w pamięci, nie zapomniał o swojej córeczce. W czasie drogi obserwujemy niektóre wydarzenia ze wspomnień Haruki. Po oddaniu córki ojcu, obie kobiety stwierdzają, że przed opuszczeniem miasta muszą załatwić jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę. Tymczasem w szkole Chibiusa wciąż rozmyśla nad losem przyjaciółki. W pewnym momencie podczas jazdy rowerem jej kapelusz porywa wiatr. Zupełnie jak podczas jej pierwszego spotkania z Hotaru. Chibiusa biegnąc za nim, najpierw spotyka coś w rodzaju zjawy Czarodziejki z Plutona. Kobieta gratuluje jej ciężkiej walki oraz wyjaśnia, że w tym świecie nie ma już ciała materialnego (konsekwencja zatrzymania czasu). Zapewnia ją także, że jeszcze spotka Hotaru. I faktycznie, po chwili okazuje się, że jej kapelusz złapał ojciec Hotaru, Sōichi Tomoe. Chibiusa rozmawia z nim chwilę, i widząc niemowlę w jego rękach, rozpoznaje w nim Hotaru. A dzięki Czarodziejce z Plutona wie, że Hotaru otrzymała drugie życie, by móc zaznać szczęścia. Tymczasem po ruinach Akademii kręcą się pozostałe wojowniczki. Poszukują jakichś śladów mogących naprowadzić je na Hotaru, jednak nic nie znajdują. W pewnym momencie słyszą dźwięk skrzypiec... Jak się pewnie domyślacie są to Haruka i Michiru. Nie przybyły jednak podziękować za wspólną walkę. Zamiast tego najpierw mieszają z błotem Usagi, twierdząc, że z powodu swojego idealizmu nie nadaje się na przyszłą królową, a potem wyzywają ją na pojedynek. Usagi przyjmuje wyzwanie, ale chce walczyć sama. Podczas pierwszego ataku Czarodziejek Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego Usagi obrywa, ale drugi atak udaje się jej ominąć. Potem zaczyna walczyć z Haruką w zwarciu, jednak w końcu zostaje złapana przez Michiru. Podczas ostatniego, zdawałoby się, ataku Haruki, używając swojej mocy, uwalnia się i doprowadza do tego, że w efekcie cios przeznaczony dla niej spada na Michiru. Wtedy dopiero zdobywa szacunek tych dwóch dumnych wojowniczek, co pozwala im w spokoju opuścić miasto. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune - Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Yamada * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Doktor – Yasunori Masutani * Pielęgniarka – Yūko Nagashima Galeria Zapowiedź odc126.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep126 1.jpg Ep126 2.jpg Ep126 3.jpg Ep126 4.jpg Ep126 5.jpg Ep126 6.jpg Ep126 7.jpg Ep126 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Nowe życie. en:A New Life! Time for Separation of the Destined Stars de:Ein neues Leben Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii